Guardian Ash
by animorphs17
Summary: Well, I can't say much without giving alot away. It's an AAML (or AAMR whatever you want to call it) Ash tries to catch a Donphan without help, with disaterous results. Will Misty's love be able to save him?


HELLO TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS! IT'S ME AGAIN, AND GUESS WHAT! THIS IS A PURE ROMANCE STORY! HOORAY! AAML. OH AND ANY FLAMES SHALL BE FED TO MY BIG ANGRY PET OSTRICH NAMED MR. CRACKERS!  
  
*bravely looks at flame throwers*  
  
In other words, please don't flame me!  
  
AND TIME FOR AN ADD FOR MY SITE!  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/md/mikeruic  
  
Okay. You know it. I know it. Al Gore knows it. Bob Saget *cough* queer *cough* knows it. George W. Bush knows it.   
  
Heck, even our favorite redneck ex-president, Clinton knows it! I do not own Pokemon, though I am currently working on an ingenious scheme to own it!  
  
The plan involves duct tape, half pound of instant noodles, a bowling ball, half of a baked potato, a carrot, a hammer, some nails, and a duck!  
  
This story takes place in the near future  
  
Ash is 15  
Misty is 16  
and Brock is 18  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash sighed contently with his arms beinhd his head. He looked over at Misty and Brock.  
  
"Today was a good day," Ash said.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Misty agreed putting away her sleeping Togepi. "Brock, where are we anyway?"  
  
"The Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill National Park," Brock replied after checking a map. "A few miles to the next city. We should set up camp though."  
  
"UGH! NOT AGAIN! I'M TIRED OF CAMPING OUT!" Misty whinied. "THIS IS NO WAY TO GET MT BEAUTY SLEEP!"  
  
"For her it would have to be a hibernation," Ash whispered to Pikachu.  
  
"Pikapi, Pi Pikachu Chu pika." (Ash, I know you think she's cute.)  
  
Ash blushed, thankfful only he could understand Pikachu. He turned just in time to get a Mallet to the head.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash squealed. "What was that for Misty?"  
  
"I heard what you said Mr. I-suck-at-Pokemon-training."  
  
"I..." Ash started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"It's amazing you even made it this far, considering what a sloppy, irresponsible, stupid, and clumsy trainer you are. I bet Gary never screws up as many times as you do. Its no wonder why he's the better Pokemon trainer."  
  
Misty regretted her insults as soon as they exited her mouth. She saw the pained expression on Ash's face. Her heart felt like someone had stabbed it. A second later, Ash gave her a look that made her want to hug him. Misty thought she saw tears in Ash's eyes, but wasn't sure.  
  
"Ash.... I'm..."  
  
Ash cut her off.  
  
"What? You forgot to add another insult? And I thought...."  
  
Ash didn't finish what he wanted to say. He turned away and quietly set up his sleeping bag. Misty sa his shoulders quiver every few seconds, and she guessed he was crying. Brock walked over to Misty.  
  
"Misty, that went a little overboard. I'd apoligize if I were you," Brock whispered.  
  
Misty nodded in agreement. She loved Ash and hated it when he was mad at her. she just wish Ash liked her.....  
  
  
  
******  
  
Ash straightened out the last corner of his sleeping bag. He wiped away another tear and sat down and started petting Pikachu. He heard Brock whisper something, but Ash didn't care.  
  
"why does she always put me down?" Ash thought. "I love the girl, but she's so mean to me. how strange is that? Sure, most of its just play but.....  
  
Ash's thought were interupted as someone put a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned and saw it was Misty. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her in the fading sun. She looked so beautiful.... not like the scrawny red headed tom-boy that pulled him out of the river and got her bike destroyed from so long ago.  
  
Ash smiled inwardly knowing at least half of that was about to change at the next town.  
  
"Ash? I.... I'm sorry," Misty said. "I didn't think what I was saying. I didn't mean any of that stuff."  
  
Ash nodded. "It's okay."  
  
Misty saw Ash meant it, but also knew he was still a little angry. At least he wastalking to her though.  
  
"So, what do you guy want for dinner?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "How about a double deep pan pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, extra cheese, ham, Jalopino peppers, and onions."  
  
She knew this was Ash's favorite food and Brock liked it to. She hated it, but she could suffer through two days of..... problems, if it cheers Ash up.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Misty," Ash agreed smiling at her.  
  
"Pika pi. Pika Chu pikachu pi. Pika chu pikachu....Pi pikachu chu Pi!" (Oh no. Not again. I remember last time Misty ate that stuff. It went through her like.... crap through a goose!)  
  
Ash laughed at that comment.  
  
"Pizza it is, but I'm gonna need firewood," Brock said. "Misty, can you go get it?"  
  
"Su..."  
  
Ash again cut her off.  
  
"I'll go get it."  
  
Misty looked at Ash surprised. She was sure her comments were still fresh in his mind, but he was doing her a favor anyway.  
  
"Chu pikapi." (I'll come Ash.)  
  
"Nah. It's okay pikachu."  
  
Ash walked off into the woods. He quickly found alot of great wood. He was on his way back when he heard a chewing sound. Ash peeked around a bush and saw a big Donphan eating some weeds.  
  
"If I catch that... Misty will have to be impressed," Ash whispered to himself. "It's twice as big as Rochel's Donphans were."  
  
Ash reached down for Noctowl's Pokeall, only to discover he didn't have his Pokebelt on him. He had an empty Pokeball, but no Pokemon.  
  
"shoot. What am I gonna do now?" he muttered. "Screw it. I'll catch it myself. POKEBALL GO!"  
  
Ash threw the Pokeball and it hit a surpried Donphan. The ball shook twice, but then Donphan broke out. It glared at Ash angrily.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh," Ash laughed nervously. "Just playing with you Donphan..."  
  
Donphan snorted and ate a few leaves. Ash sighed in relief and picked up the logs. Unfortunutly, he slipped and one hit Donphan's head. The Pokemon was now sore and angry. It looked at Ash with rage in its eyes.  
  
"Oh hell," Ash muttered.  
  
The Donphan charged. Ash tried to get up but it was to late. He screamed in pain as one of the tusk tore into his tomach and exploded out his back in a spray of gut, blood, and bone.  
  
Donphan shook its head and threw Ash against some rocks. It then stomped on his back and roared happily as it heard bones break. Donphan finished it off by goring Ash again. It then walked off as it heard more humans coming. Five minutes later, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty were looking at the carnage in shock  
  
Ash lay in a puddle of blood. Brock and Misty ran to his side.  
  
"Oh Ash! What happened?" Misty sobbed feeling tears flow down her face.  
  
"donphan..." Ash muttered before passing out.  
  
"Don't talk. Misty, we have to stop the bleeding or Ash is as good as dead," Brock said taking off Ash's shirt.  
  
Misty sobbed again but nodded. She grabbed a towel from her backpack and wiped away the blood, but more flowed out. Misty wiped that away to and Brock put some sort of liquid into the holes. The bleeding slowed down and finally stopped.  
  
"Ash you better not die," Misty said cryoing. "I love you Ash Ketchum! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"We have to get him to the next town," Brock said. "Then you can tell him that so he can hear it."  
  
"What... happened? How'd he get hurt?"  
  
Pikachu pointed at the Pokeball and the Donphan tracks. Brock took a guess at what Pikchu was saying.  
  
"He tried to catch a Donphan?! Without any Pokemon?!"  
  
"fool," Misty whispered, but lovingly.  
  
Brock picked Ash up and Misty grabbed Pikachu and the backpacks. They ran for the next city. It took them all night, but they made it with Ash still alive. The two quickly checked him into a hospital. Ash was rushed to emergency care and put on Life Support. Misty, Pikachu, and Brock sat int his room waiting for news.  
  
"It's al my fault," Misty suddenly sobbed out around 2:00 P.M.  
  
"Misty, yor didn't do this," Brock said. Amazingly, he hadn't cried (cuz you need eyes to cry) but he was very depressed. Still he had to stay strong. For Misty.  
  
"If I hadn't said those.... those awful things, Ash wouldn't have gone for the wood. He wouldn't have met the Donphan.... and wouldn't have to rely on a machine to breathe for him!"  
  
Brock didn't say anything. He had seen Misty like this before. Anything he would hav said, she would just twist until it became something ugly.... but he couldn't keep quiet.  
  
"Ash was a nice kid. He would have voulenteered anyway."  
  
brock realized his mistake. Misty got up and slammed him harder then usual with the Mallet. She then walked over to Ash and held his hand, careful not to pull out the IV line.  
  
"Ash... please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Just then the doctor came in. He heard Misty and sighed.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but visiting hours are over."  
  
Misty nodded dejectedly and gave Ash a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Wake up soon, my prince," she whispered and walked out of the room. Pikachu walked upto Ash and said some word and left. So did Brock, but the doctor pulled him aside before leaving.  
  
"I.... have some bad news. I didn't want to say anything because of the girl.  
  
Brock nodded understaningly. "What... how bad is it?"  
  
"Chances are very very very slim he'll even gain counsiouness before dying."  
  
"Your already writing him off?" Brock said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the wounds are that bad. I doubt he'll live another three days," the doctor admitted.  
  
"Thanks for nothing," Brock mumbled.  
  
"Even if he does pull through, your friend is brain dead. Literally. He won't ever be able to do anything ever again. Ever. Would he want to live like that?"  
  
Brock didn't answer. He left the room and joined a crying Misty in the elevator. They quietly left the hospital and went to the apartments. They got their own rooms (next to each other) and went in. Brock took Pikachu and Togepi so Misty could be alone.  
  
She lay on her bed a few hours staring at the ceiling. Memories of all the time and adventures she had with Ash went through her mind. She realised that she loved him more then she thought.  
  
"And one of the last things I said to him..." Misty mumbled. "Were devastating insults! I wish... I wish I had been nicer. Maybe he would have loved me...."  
  
The door bell rang and Misty got up. She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. 9:04 P.M. Time sure did fly when she was depressed. Misty opened the door and saw a mn out side.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Are you Misty Waterflower?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes... why?"  
  
"I have a delievery for you," he replied.  
  
The man then brought over a very expensive bike with a letter taped to it. The man quickly walked off as Misty brought the bike in. She looked at it in shock.  
  
(I know squat about bikes so be prepared for some gibber hear)  
  
It had dual rear axle suspension, 30 speeds, a hydro graphic modifier, GPS, a chrome Genog Ompalator, and a Flux Capacitor. Misty noted the paint job.  
  
"Just like the bike Ash wrecked," Misty sighed. "Except WAY more expensive. This must have cost somebody at least $800"  
  
Misty removed the envelope and opened it up. She read it outloud,  
  
"Misty,  
  
Here's that bike I've been meaning to give you. Sorry it took so long. I've been making installments on it for awhile. I hope you like it. This must be a big surprise for you. Never thought I'd replace it did you? Hahahahaha  
  
Just come over to mine and Brock's room to comment on it.  
  
Well, here's some more news. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I've been afraid. Misty, I love you. I've loved you since before the Oarnge Islands. Since before Blaine. Since before Koga. I just hope you feel the same way.  
  
ASH KETCHUM from the Town of Pallet"  
  
Misty reread the letter ten times before falling asleep in tears.  
  
Missty woke with the ringing of a phone. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:16 A.M.  
  
"Who would be calling at this hour?" she muttered. "Unless Ash..."  
  
Misty quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hiya Mist."  
  
Misty recognized the voice and the pet name for her.  
  
"Ash? Is it really you?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes. It's me."  
  
"Oh, Ash! You had me so worried! you were so badly hurt, I wasn't sure you'd make it!"  
  
Ash was silent for a second. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Did you get my present?"  
  
"Yes i got the bike. and Ash? I love you to. I've loved from way bck into the Kanto leagues."  
  
"I wish I had told you sooner, but I thought that the bike would be the right time," Ash sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it! We still got forever to be with each other!" Misty said blissfully.  
  
Ash was silent for a second. "Misty, I'm sorry for all the bad things I said to you. I never meant any of them. Your the nicest, prettiest, and loveliest girl I ever knew."  
  
"That's so sweet of you Ash," Misty gushed. "Ummmm... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you turn down whatever's playing that music?"  
  
"Sorry. It's their permantly," Ash said.  
  
"Oh well. I'll come visit shortly," misty said. "It may even be fun taking care of you for awhile."  
  
Ash was silent again. Misty heard a low voice in the back ground say something. she couldn't quite make it out though, but Ash sighed.  
  
"Mist, I have to go."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Misty. I want you to know I love you. I love you with every ounce of my heart and soul. I want you to know I had no choice. I didn't want to leave, but it was just time.... Please take care of my Pokemon and Brock."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misty demanded.  
  
"Just remember Misty, I loved you then. I love you now. And I will always love you. And I'll always be watching out for you. Goodbye Misty. Goodbye my love."  
  
The phone went silent and Misty hung up. She then got up and began giggling in relief and joy. Misty danced around the room happily. Her life was perfect at that moment. Then the phone rung again.  
  
"Probably Ash," she mused. "Forgot to say something sweet to me."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Misty Waterflower?" a voice asked.  
  
Misty sighed. It wasn't Ash. "yes this is. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"This is the Jade Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your friend, Ash Ketchum, is deceased."  
  
"E.... Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. Ash is dead."  
  
"That's impossible! I just talked to him a few seconds ago!" Misty screamed.  
  
The person didn't say anything. It slowly sunk into Misty that the person on the phone wasn't kidding.  
  
"I... No! It can't be! I just was talking to him!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am. You didn't. he is dead."  
  
"W...when?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. At 7:15 A.M."  
  
Misty looked at the clock. 7:18.  
  
"But Ash called me at 7:16. Your lying. You can't betelling the truth!"  
  
Misty hung up and started sobbing. Brock entered her room a second later with Pikachu. He had gotten a call from the hospital to. They rushed to the hospital and were taken to the mourge. Misty looked at the body.  
  
It was indeed Ash.  
  
********  
  
  
2 weeks later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty sat in the same room where she had been for the last two weeks. And those two weeks had been the hardest she ever had to go through. It seemed that Misty just couldn't stop crying.  
  
The funeral had happened that day. It was the hardest thing for her to watch as Ash's coffin was lowered into the ground. Misty was still amazed at all the people who had come. All the people whos lives had been touched somehow by the same kid she had loved.  
  
Cassie. Kay. Samuri. All the gym leaders he had beaten. Todd.Duplica. Tracey. Jesabelle. Melody. ash's mom. Professor Oak. Professor Ivy and those 3 weird kids. A few Jennies and Joys. Charizard. Butterfree. Primeape. That kid from Pokemon Tech. Ralph. Emily.   
  
The list just went on and on. So many people changed by one boy. It seemed impossible, but it was true.  
  
Even Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket were there and dressed somberly. Misty remembered what they had told her and Brock.  
  
"We never really hated the kid," Jessie had said. "Heck we kind of liked him."  
  
"Kinda like a pesky little brother." James added.  
  
"Dats right," Meowth then said right before all three strated crying.  
  
And what Gary had said at the eulogy...  
  
"Me and Ash were long time Rivals. And we never did truly appriciate each other. Now that he's gone, I realise that Ash was actually a great guy. I probably wooouldn't be where I am if it weren't for him. He always seemed to be about equal or even beter then me.And I couldn't allow that, so of course I came became better. I had to be like him.  
  
I guess you could say Ash was my role model."  
  
Misty walked onto the deck and looked over the edge. She couldn't go on. 30 stories. She wouldn't feel a thing on impact. Then she's be with Ash again. Misty stepped onto the edge and looked down. The phone began to ring. misty considered not answering and just jumping, but she felt this urge. she got down and went into the room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"MISTY?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"  
  
Misty stepped back surprised. This can't be happening. The voice on the phone was Ash, but.... Ash is dead. Misty remembered that. She was just imagining his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't talk now. I'm imagining things and you sound like.... Ash. So I know I'm being weird so call back lter."  
  
"Misty! It is me! It's Ash!"  
  
"No. You can't be," Misty cried. "Ash is dead! HE'S DEAD!"  
  
"I know I died, but I didn't have a choice Misty. You do. Please don't kill yourself."  
  
"How do I know your even Ash?"  
  
Ash sighed. "I'll prove it then. Two Years ago. July. You remember that day?"  
  
Misty flinched. Only her and Ash knew about that. Could it be?  
  
"We walked off from Brock and found that little pond. We decided to play. We went swimming, but it was late and we got tired. I layed on the beach and you stood above me mentioning you were feeling light headed," Ash said. "Then I fell asleep."  
  
"Then I just fell asleep in mid stand and landed on you..... in not to good of a position," Misty said with a light laugh. "Pikachu found us and zapped us awake in shock. We almost crushed each others heads with our legs when we tightened up because of the voltage."  
  
"Yeah. We were both so embaressed. It took me forever to convince Pikachu that we didn't do anything," Ash laughed. "Of course we couldn't look at each other for a week withour blushing."  
  
"Oh Ash. It really is you! I've missed you so much," misty sighed. "i've been so sad."  
  
"I know. I've been watching you. God assigned you to me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm your Guardian angel," Ash explained.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't youi call sooner? Everyone thought I was nuts when I told abut your call," Misty complained. "and thne the depression..."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. But the rule is I can only contact you every 2 weeks," Ash said. "No more. No less."  
  
"Oh. Where are you?"  
  
She then felt something cold on her shoulder. It felt like a hand.  
  
"Was that you?"  
  
"Yes," Ash admitted. "I've been with you the whole time and I always will be."  
  
"Then when I showered..." Misty said blushing.  
  
"No. Another rule. I can't go in on you showering, unless your in trouble."  
  
Misty sighed in reilief.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Misty. Don't do nything stupid. Okay? Don't commit suicide or anything," Ash pleaded. "I don't want that."  
  
Misty felt a coldness around her waist. Ash was hugging her.  
  
"I.... If I had known that you were with me.... I wouldn't even have thought of it," Misty cried into the phone. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Don't cry. I can never stand you crying," Ash said gently. "And I'll never leave you Misty. I'll be hear for you. Then one day in the far future, you'll join me."  
  
"Ash. What happened? With the Donphan."  
  
"I tried to catch it," Ash admitted. "but it failed. It decided that it wouldn't attack me, but then I slipped and hit it in the head with a hunk of wood...."  
  
"Why'd you try to catch it?"  
  
"To impress you."  
  
"So it was my fault," Misty whispered.  
  
"No. I was gonna get whacked..... err die.... go doesn't like the term whacked..... anyway. If I hadn't gone out, it would have come into camp and crushed my head."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ash was silent for a moment. "Mist. I gotta go. I'll talk to you in two weeks."  
  
"WAIT! Let me get Brock so he can say hi!"  
  
"Doesn't work like that. Only you can hear or feel me."  
  
"Oh..." Misty sighed. "Two weeks until we talk?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then I better get a Cell Phone," Misty said. "But I can feel your touch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh great. I can just see it now. Walking down the trail and I suddenly feel you grab my ass causing me to jump."  
  
Ash laughed. "Thought didn't even pop into my mind. But not that you mention it....."  
  
"You can do that?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh great," Misty sighed and laughed. "Two weeks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. I can wait. And I won't do something stupid. Good bye Ash. I love you."  
  
"I love you to Misty. See you later."  
  
  
  
  
  
Good story wasn't it? A little depressing, but good none the less! Review it for me and tell me what you thought of it!  



End file.
